This invention relates to an improved cable reel handler.
In the installation of telephone cable and the like, it has been the practice to transport the reels on a vehicle bed. Lift mechanisms for loading and unloading the reels are preferably installed on the vehicle bed. Examples of such cable reel handling systems are found in Hall U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,184,082 and 3,325,118, and in McVaugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,673.
Attempts have been made to achieve versatility in the reel handlers particularly with respect to handling of reels of different widths. Such mechanisms have, however, proven to be unduly complicated with an excess of moving parts. In addition, the mechanisms require undue modification of the vehicle beds used for supporting the mechanisms and for transporting the reels.